


Who is Who??

by immortalife



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, I think I used "THE" a bit too much lmao, Jaehwan has a bad mouth, M/M, MinHwan and 2Park if you reaaaaalllly squint, OngHwan are best of friends, aged up Guanlin, but fail attempt in cRACK, first time writing an ongniel fic, late birthday fic, let's water the tag, sorry for that, umm please watch out for the 4th part in this fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalife/pseuds/immortalife
Summary: People say that in this world, 5 people looks exactly like you."HEY ARE YOU-"(alternative title: Coincidence? I think not)





	Who is Who??

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterTwilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTwilight/gifts).



> This is my first time writing an OngNiel fic and I noticed that their tag is dry so here's one!!  
> The story came to me when I heard about how 7 people in this world look like you in TV so I thought, why not make it as a fic but I cut it down to 5 people. 
> 
> Plus it's a LATE birthday gift for WinterTwilight heh. Her birthday was few days ago and I should've posted it on that day and I HAVEN't FINISHED IT YET. 
> 
> anyways this is written in one sitting only so please bear with the grammatical errors you may encounter while reading.
> 
> Enjoy!

People say that in this world, 5 people looks exactly like you. One way or another, Ong Seongwoo doesn’t believe in it. He never believes what the elders say or something related about superstitious beliefs and such. He never believed it until it happened to him.

**i.**

Running late for his first class in the morning, Ong Seongwoo dashed through the hallways of the Engineering building, papers flying around, not caring whether it’s important or not. The only thing that Seongwoo has in mind is that he needs to get to class ASAP. He wouldn’t risk having another absent on his class card for Mrs. Kim’s Electronic Circuits and Devices Theory lecture. Mrs. Kim sure is strict when it comes to punctuality hence the fact that students who come in late would be locked out from the room. Seongwoo didn’t want that, he can’t miss out his lecture AND the wrath of Mrs. Kim.

Making it in the lecture hall, 2 minutes before the time, Seongwoo headed straight to the far left corner in the hall when he is met by a pink haired guy sitting in his spot.

“Excuse me, umm, that is my seat” he tapped the sleeping figure in front of him, legs already shaking because he ran too fast just to make it on time. The said guy lifted his head up, eyes forcing to open. “Huh? Oh, Hi” the pink haired guy rubbed his eyes, making a puppy face that looks like someone interrupted his deep slumber.

He was taken aback about the guy’s features, his hair a pinkish color, a beauty mark underneath his eye and when he speaks, the bunny teeth poking out of his mouth. Seongwoo shake off his thought and went back to business.

“That’s my seat, can you please like move? We don’t want Mrs. Kim to see u-“ Seongwoo was cut short when Mrs. Kim entered the hall, already stating what’s to be tackled for today’s lesson.

“Mr. Ong, I see you haven’t taken your seat yet, would you mind?” Mrs. Kim, tapping his fingers on the table isn’t a good sign, Seongwoo thought. He looked back at the pink haired guy again, remembering his face, making sure that he’ll make him pay or maybe not since he looks cute.

He now went to the farther center seat beside Kim Jaehwan. “Seems like someone’s going to be called a lot today” Jaehwan snickered. “Shut up Jaehwan” Seongwoo

Seongwoo may seem childish but his seat, HIS VERY COMFROTABLE seat is taken by a Samoyed looking guy. He remembers his face clearly, that little beauty mark under his eye and his bunny like teeth.

“Hey Jaehwan, do you know that guy who took my seat?” Seongwoo nudged Jaehwan’s shoulders, not minding Mrs. Kim’s lecture about Frequency Response and whatnot shit.

“Hmm?” Jaehwan peered over to look at the aforementioned guy. “Oh that guy? He’s Kang Daniel?” Jaehwan made a gesture like Seongwoo’s supposed to know him.

“Who?”

“Kang Daniel! For fuck’s sake Seongwoo, you don’t know THE Kang Daniel?” Jaehwan shook his head, disbelief obvious in his face. “Who the heck is Kang Daniel?” Seongwoo, looked in front, Mrs. Kim glaring at both of them, making them shut up.

After a few minutes, Jaehwan passed him a paper. He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking that it might be one of Jaehwan’s boring games. Seongwoo saw Jaehwan pointing his lips towards the paper, gesturing him to open it.

It read:

_“Kang Daniel is THE heart throb of the Electronics Engineering Department. He even joined the Mr. and Ms. Electronics Engineering Pageant. He won 2 quiz bees in a row. One for local then regionals and mind you, even though he sleeps like that, he aces exams in every major subject especially Mrs. Kim’s. That’s why girls and boys alike are falling head over heels for him. He’s like THE Hwang Minhyun of the Civil Engineering Department._

_He is also a dancer in our famous dance company in the university. I thought you know him since you tried auditioning for it._

_You seriously don’t know him?”_

“Well fuck” was all Seongwoo can say. He didn’t notice that he said it aloud, Jaehwan’s eyes darted in front, following it, and he saw Mrs. Kim already has her hands on her waist with eyebrows raised.

Well, fuck indeed, Seongwoo thought.

**ii.**

**To: Ong not Hong  
From: Yoon Mom**

Hey, you free tonight?

**From: Ong not Hong  
To: Yoon Mom**

I think yes? I just have to finish these practice exercises for Electromagnetics. Why?

**To: Ong not Hong  
From: Yoon Mom**

Let’s get coffee? It’s Friday and Jaehwan’s gig is today too, you can do that shit work later.

**From: Ong not Hong  
To: Yoon Mom**

Sounds inviting! I’m in.

**To: Ong not Hong  
From: Yoon Mom**

Okay, 6PM at the usual coffee shop. See you!

 

Seongwoo checked his desk clock, reading that it’s already 5PM. An hour to go before meeting up with his friends, he quickly finished his practice exercises for Electromagnetics given by Mr. Lee.

 

* * *

 

At exactly 6PM, Seongwoo entered their usual café. Jazz music playing in the speakers, coffee machines whirring and the lovely aroma of coffee welcomes Seongwoo. He looked around to see Jisung waving at him in the corner beside the platform for gigs.

“Hey Seongwoo! How have you been?” Jisung hugged Seongwoo. Yoon Jisung is Seongwoo’s senior in the university, under the Business Marketing Department. He knew Jisung from the university’s theatre company and has been co-actors for plays ever since, though he already graduated few months ago.

“I’m fine hyung, everything’s fine I guess?” Seongwoo sat across from Jisung and Jaehwan’s seat. “Jisung hyung, don’t believe any word he says. One time he was late for Mrs. Kim’s class!” Jaehwan gave a smug smile.

“You did?” Jisung’s right eyebrow shot up after hearing that Seongwoo was late again. “Okay okay, I drop my case. YES, I was late; I had to finish my lab report due that day too! I kind of overslept!” Seongwoo defended himself. Jisung heard Jaehwan muttered _OUCH_ and Seongwoo looked like he didn’t pinch Jaehwan’s thighs underneath the table.

“Say Jaehwan, isn’t it your turn to sing there?” Seongwoo pointed at the platform. The platform was designed very aesthetically, Flowers on the floor and hanging fairy lights with some plants in the background.

“Oh shit you’re right, I have to go. I’ll see you later hyungs!” Jaehwan picked up his guitar and went straight to Minhyun, who was working at the café as a part time, to inform him that he’s ready to perform.

“Look at that lovesick egg and emperor” Jisung snorted when he saw Jaehwan giving Minhyun heart eyes, and the same goes for the latter. “By the way, we already ordered our drinks since Jaehwan doesn’t like to wait” Jisung smiled apologetically. “No worries hyung! I’ll just order now before Jaehwan starts. Be back.” Seongwoo stood up and made his way towards the counter.

At the counter, he was greeted by none other than the two bickering Park Jihoon and Park Woojin.

Park Woojin and Park Jihoon are both from the Psychology Department in the same university. He knew both of them since he and his friends are already a regular in the café. A day never ends without these two bickering.

“Ehem” Seongwoo coughed, gaining the attention of Jihoon who was playfully pointing his hand shaped gun towards Woojin’s head.

“Oh! Seongwoo hyung! Welcome! You want your usual?” Jihoon fixed his apron and stood in front of the cash register. “Hey hyung, it’s been awhile!” Woojin greeted Seongwoo, while fixing Jihoon’s hair in a quick movement, earning a blush from Jihoon. They look cute, Seongwoo thought. “Yes, the usual please, and oh, could you add 2 shots of espresso? I need caffeine in my system”. Jihoon nodded, punching in his order while Woojin is already crafting his drink.

While waiting, Seongwoo saw a guy cleaning the tables. He looks familiar. “Hey, Hey Jihoon” Jihoon looked up after hearing his name. “What is it hyung?” Seongwoo’s eyes are still glued to the cleaning table guy.

“Who’s that? Is he new?” Jihoon followed Seongwoo’s eyes and saw the new part time. “Oh yes! He’s Lee Danik. He’s a freshman in our university!” Jihoon chimed, Seongwoo frowned at the name.

“He’s not Kang Daniel?” Seongwoo asked. “Who? Kang Daniel?” Woojin appeared behind the counter, coffee already in a tray. “THE Kang Daniel? Woojin? Remember? Busan Line Dance??” Jihoon waved around, making Woojin remember who the mentioned guy is. “OH I remember! And no hyung, that’s not him. He kind of looks like him though” Woojin pushed the tray to Seongwoo’s hands.

“Thanks guys, I’ll be heading back. I can already hear Jaehwan singing sky fall” Seongwoo picked up his drink and sighed. He heard Jihoon and Woojin mentioning something about Minhyun being nowhere to be seen and how he’s going to watch Jaehwan perform. He snickered and his mind went back to the situation earlier. He almost went straight to the new part time to talk about the seat issue from last time. Good thing he asked Jihoon first.

**iii.**

It’s a Sunday morning when Jaehwan barged into Seongwoo and Sungwoon’s dorm, fully clothed with sweats.

“Good Morning hyung! Where’s Seongwoo hyung?” Jaehwan greeted Sungwoon who was preparing his breakfast cereals in the kitchen.

“God, Jaehwan when will you learn to knock?” Sungwoon almost dropped the box of milk, luckily he has a tight grip.

“Maybe next time” Jaehwan laughed “Where’s Seongwoo hyung? He’s supposed to jog with me and Minhyun hyung today”.

“He’s in his room, wake his lazy ass up” Sungwoon waved him off, Jaehwan already making his way towards Seongwoo’s room. Opening Seongwoo’s door, he saw him being wrapped up like a burrito.

Sucking in his breath, he screamed “SEONGWOO HYUNG, WAKE UP, WE HAVE TO JOG TODAY, YOU PROMISED, GET YOUR LAZY FUCKING ASS UP”. Seongwoo shot straight up from his deep slumber with eyes wide and red.

“What the fuck Jaehwan?!” Seongwoo threw his pillow straight to Jaehwan’s face.

“Hyung, you promised me that you’ll go with me and Minhyun hyung to go jogging today!” Jaehwan rolled Seongwoo off from his bed and pushed him towards the bathroom.

“Fuck Jaehwan, it’s 5AM! AND I’D RATHER STAY ON BED INSTEAD OF BEING A THIRD WHEEL” Seongwoo breathed heavily. “What do you mean third wheel? AND NO WE’RE NOT LIKE THAT IF THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE THINKING!” Seongwoo saw a faint blush on Jaehwan’s cheeks after saying that they’re not like _that_. Interesting, Seongwoo thought.

“Plus Minhyun hyung said he’ll be bringing along his friend, now go shower and change, we don’t want them to be waiting!” Jaehwan returned back the pillow by throwing it at Seongwoo’s direction, glad that he Jaehwan sucks at throwing things. “AND REMOVE THAT UGLY SMILE ON YOUR FACE” Jaehwan groaned, hearing Seongwoo’s faint mocking laugh inside the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

“Minhyun Hyung! Sorry we’re late!” Jaehwan jogged straight to Minhyun’s direction leaving Seongwoo walking alone.

They’re at Hangang River, cold breeze still lingering from the winter season. Seongwoo is taking in the beautiful scenery at 6AM; less people, more beautiful views.

When he approached Jaehwan and Minhyun, Seongwoo greeted Minhyun a faint Good Morning and was distracted when a figure emerged from Minhyun’s back.

“KANG DAN-“ Seongwoo pointed at the said guy. “Hello, Good Morning! I’m Bae Euigeon!” Euigeon flashed a smile and much to Seongwoo’s disappointment, the bunny teeth weren’t there.

“Oh right, I forgot to introduce to you Euigeon. He’s my junior in Civil Engineering Department” Minhyun motioned Euigeon to move to his side. “This is Kim Jaehwan, my junior, he’s around the same age as you. He’s in the Electronics Engineering Department along with Ong Seongwoo” Minhyun pointed to the two.

“Y-you know me?” Seongwoo was flustered. He didn’t expect that Minhyun would know his existence much more his name. “Yes I do! Jaehwan keeps talking about you and that make me quite jealous” Minhyun laughed, earning a small punch from Jaehwan.  Seongwoo looked at Jaehwan, eyebrows raised, mentally asking if he indeed is telling stories about him, Jaehwan only mouthed _fuck off_.

“So anyways, since we all know each other, let’s start?” Minhyun clapped his hands and all of them started to stretch and jog.

Minhyun and Jaehwan jogged together, leaving Euigeon and Seongwoo alone. “So, your name is quite unique!” Euigeon smiled. Seongwoo can’t take his eyes of off him. Why does he exactly look like Kang Daniel?; Minus the beauty mark under the eye and the bunny teeth of course. “Oh, yeah many people have said that. Umm… Did anybody ever tell you that you look like Kang Daniel?” Seongwoo wants to face plant himself to the floor for asking such a stupid question.

Euigeon doesn’t seem to mind since he laughed. “THE Kang Daniel? I heard that he looks like me but I don’t believe it you know?” Euigeon only smiled making Seongwoo stopping in the middle of the walkway.

“Damn Daniel and his looks” Seongwoo murmured to himself, before jogging again to catch up with Euigeon.

 

**iv.**

Hell week was indeed, well, hell for Ong Seongwoo and the Engineering students, everything be damned. Him, Jaehwan and Sungwoon were cramming on their last day of hell week. Noses stuffed into their thick books, papers everywhere, lab reports needed to be passed in Engineering Lettering with double spacing.

After taking up his exams and submitting his papers for his last subject, Engineering Mechanics, Seongwoo dragged himself towards his seat beside Sungwoon and Jaehwan.

“I’m so dead tired” Sungwoon groaned, planting his head to the desk. “Same hyung. I can’t feel my right hand. I think I’ve written too much” Jaehwan massaged his wrist, already feeling the pain from writing too much in an hour before the deadline. “Thank God it’s already over. I think I need to relax” Seongwoo stated, with Jaehwan and Sungwoon snapping their heads in Seongwoo’s direction.

“Seongwoo, you’re a genius” Jaehwan and Sungwoon chorused, leaving Seongwoo dumbfounded. He sees their faces with those annoying smiles and thought that what they are thinking is not a good idea.

* * *

 

Seongwoo was right. Jaehwan and Sungwoon’s idea was terrible.

After leaving the campus and going back to their respective dorms, Sungwoon went straight to Seongwoo’s room, rummaging through his closet and fishing out a white dress shirt and a pair of black ripped jeans.

“You, into the bathroom now. We’re leaving in 30 minutes tops” Sungwoon pointed through the bathroom while laying Seongwoo’s clothes on his bed.

“Where are we going hyung? I want to rest.” Seongwoo asked confusion evident in his voice. “No time to explain, now hurry up! We can’t be late or else we’ll be missing out on the good seats! And wear the clothes I laid on your bed okay, I’ll be back to fix your hair” Sungwoon left and went straight to his room to prepare too.

After 20 minutes or so, Seongwoo was already dressed. Tight black ripped jeans hugging his beautiful thighs and butt, the dress shirt unbuttoned from the first three, showing his defined collarbones and a choker to match his look for the night.

“You look awesome” Sungwoon said from behind, striding his way towards Seongwoo. “Sit down in front of the mirror and stay still” Seongwoo obeyed Sungwoon’s orders while he runs around the dorm picking up his blower, brush and hair spray.

* * *

 

“Voila!” Sungwoon’s voice startled Seongwoo, who didn’t notice that he already slept while Sungwoon was fixing his hair.

Seongwoo looks in the mirror and thinks that he looks fine. His comma hair brings out the sharp features of his face, making the bags under his eyes unnoticed.

 Knocks can be heard from their door and they prepared to leave. Jisung is with them and agreed to drive and have a night out to celebrate the end of hell week of the boys.

When Jisung parked his car in front of a famous bar, Seongwoo groaned inside. This is not the relaxation he wants.

Now he finds himself in the middle of the dance floor, his friends already swaying to the beat of the music. Some of them a little bit tipsy, namely Jaehwan who was already clinging to Minhyun like a koala, Jihoon whose face is now a tomato, grinding his body to Woojin, with his face flushed either from the alcohol or the rapid beat of his heart.

He left the messy dance floor and made his way to the bar. He saw Jisung and was about to approach him but he seems busy flirting with a bartender. Instead of ruining his hyung’s moment, he went to the other end of the bar and sat in one of the high stools.

“Any drink for you sir?” Seongwoo snapped his head towards the voice. A bartender with broad shoulders and lean physique greeted him.

Seongwoo almost fell from his chair, thought that it was Kang Daniel in front of him, when he noticed the name tag, Bang Niel, in clear black and gold letters.

Bang Niel? Seongwoo thought that the bartender’s name was fit for the bar. Leaving his thoughts for a bit, “I’d like to have a glass of mojito please, and oh, make it hard” Seongwoo added, of course he wants to relax but since he’s here, he’d try to be wasted.

While the bartender is making his drink, he can’t help but to stare at his face. “Umm, is there anything in my face sir?” Niel asked, looking uncomfortable from the intense stare Seongwoo was giving him. “Oh, sorry, my bad, I just, you just… nothing never mind. I didn’t intend to stare at you for so long” Seongwoo wants to slap himself for staring, if he can’t be any more than obvious. “Here’s your drink sir and I hope you enjoy it!” Niel smiled, pushing the drink towards Seongwoo.

“Thank you, I’ll be enjoying Banging Niel. I MEAN I’LL ENJOY IT BANG NIEL. THANK YOU” Niel’s face flushed and coughed at the words Seongwoo suddenly blurted out. Seongwoo can’t believe he said that. He’s been thinking about Daniel and it just came to him.

“THANK YOU AGAIN I’LL BE TAKING MY LEAVE” Seongwoo quickly left, wanting the floor to eat him alive.

“What the fuck is going on” Seongwoo bottoms up his drink and went to find Jaehwan.

When he saw Jaehwan, he’s clinging to Minhyun, well more like they’re both grinding each other, beads of sweat already visible on their foreheads.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and detached the two, dragging Jaehwan to their booth. “Jaehwan I think I’m weird” Seongwoo started. Jaehwan cackled, mainly because he’s intoxicated by alcohol and second, it’s his normal laugh. “First of all Ong Seongwoo, fuck you, I WAS HAVING THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE WITH MINHYUN HYUNG AND YOU RUINED IT. Second, you just knew now? You’re weird ever since!” Jaehwan reached out for his bottle of beer on the table, swigging it.

“The fuck, YOU ARE MAKING A SCENE ON THE DANCE FLOOR DAMMIT” Seongwoo smacked Jaehwan’s head, not feeling sorry for the incoming headache he’ll have. “And second, I MEAN WEIRD IN A WAY THAT I KEPT THINKING ABOUT A CERTAIN PERSON?” Seongwoo took a bottle of beer too and drank half of it to calm down. “A certain guy Ong Seongwoo likes? Who is it tell me!” Jaehwan nudged Seongwoo’s arms, the beer almost slipping off from his grip.

“NO I DON’T LIKE SOMEONE OKAY. AND IT’S KANG FUCKING DANIEL” Seongwoo groaned, hands wiping his face.

“Oh so it’s Daniel huh? What happened” Jaehwan shoots him a teasing smile and eyebrows wiggling.

“It seems like I always see him everywhere! From the café to the jogging session with Minhyun and now today! I HUMILIATED MYSELF INFRONT OF THE BARTENDER” Seongwoo faked a cry, earning a hard smack from Jaehwan.

“You’re so whipped” Jaehwan left him thinking.

 

**v.**

A new semester started and Seongwoo is yet again late for his first class, Digital Communications, for the morning. The scene is quite cliché for him. Him running in the hallway, papers from his books flying, his bag slipping off from his shoulders.

Once he arrived at lecture hall A, Mr. Lai is already at the podium, Analog Signals, Information Capacity, Dynamic Range and Pulse codes are already written in the enormous chalk board. Passing through the back door, stealthily making his way through, without making a noise, he got caught.

“Mr. Ong, I see that you’re late again?” Mr. Lai halted his discussion to follow Seongwoo walking to his seat and continuing after he was seated.

“What did I miss?” Seongwoo opened his notebook, starting to scribble down notes needed in the future. “Nothing much, only you didn’t get to see Mr. Lai showing a pulse wave using his lanky arms” Jaehwan muffled a laugh, Seongwoo laughing along as he can imagine him doing a pulse wave. He looks like he’s dancing.

Class has ended earlier as expected. Seongwoo and Jaehwan are already fixing their stuff when Mr. Lai called Seongwoo.

“Mr. Ong, can you please come here for a minute?” Mr. Lai motioned him to come. “I’ll be waiting outside” Jaehwan went ahead, leaving Seongwoo in front of Mr. Lai.

“Yes sir? You need me?” Seongwoo asked. “Yes, can you please take this to my office? Mr. Kang, my assistant teacher will be there, please tell him I need three copies of this lecture by 5PM. I have to go to an urgent meeting and I’m afraid I might not be able to finish it on time” Mr. Lai gave Seongwoo a 10 page lecture handout for him to deliver it to Mr. Kang.

* * *

 

Seongwoo and Jaehwan is now in front of Mr. Lai’s office. He was about to knock when the door suddenly opened, revealing a tall guy with round glasses in front of him.

“Oh sorry, didn’t see you there!” the mentioned guy moved back a little bit to give Seongwoo and Jaehwan some space.

“Daniel?” Seongwoo blurted out, confusion evident on the other’s face. Jaehwan almost laughed because his friend is indeed whipped.

“Umm, I think you got the wrong guy?” Seongwoo snapped out from his thoughts, embarrassing himself again. “Sorry um, are you Mr. Kang?”

“Why yes I am. Anything I can do for you?” Mr. Kang smiled, gesturing for the two to go inside the office.

“Mr. Lai wants me to give this to you. Said he needs 3 copies of it before 5PM” Seongwoo stated, handing the handouts to Mr. Kang.

“Oh thank you uh-“

“Ong Seongwoo sir” Seongwoo said quickly.

“Thank You Seongwoo! I better get going to work on this. I’ll see you around then!” Mr. Kang left the office, leaving Seongwoo and Jaehwan inside.

“Jaehwan… Did you see his face clearly? I’m not that whipped or dreaming am I?” Seongwoo slowly turned to face Jaehwan.

“Well fuck” Jaehwan nodded, Mr. Kang indeed looks like Daniel.

 

**+1**

Seongwoo is in the library early in the morning, working on his Microprocessor lab report that is due 3 hours from now. He can’t believe Jaehwan, his lab report partner, ditched him to go on a date with Minhyun. Yes, DATE. They are already dating after Jaehwan went busking in the streets of Hongdae one night.

**To: KingHwan  
From: OngSeal**

You piece of shit, how dare you leave me alone

**From: KingHwan  
To: OngSeal**

I can’t say no to Minhyun hyung! *sad face*

**To: KingHwan  
From: OngSeal**

Kim Jaehwan… you owe me for this. Free lunch for a month got it?

**From: KingHwan  
To: OngSeal**

Alright I got it! Thank you hyung!

**To: KingHwan  
From: OngSeal**

I’m gonna screenshot this for proof. Now go fuck yourselves

**From: KingHwan  
To: OngSeal**

*insert Jisung hyung’s offended face* thanks hyung! You know I love you right? Right?

 

Seongwoo pocketed his phone, snorting at how Jaehwan is cheesy when he owes something to him. He looks back at his laptop, with the lab report open. Deciding whether he should be writing again or open his 9gag app and scroll through funny memes and videos. After deciding the pros and cons, he chose the former. He can’t afford to fail this subject; the lab report is 50% of their grades.

It’s been an hour and a half since Seongwoo started to type again without pausing. He can feel his hands getting clammy and tired and his eyes are straining too from too much exposure to the screen.

Pausing for a while, he brought his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes to ease the pain but it looks like it’s not helping at all. He groaned, slamming his face to the table. Only a few more lines left and he’s fucking done. A little rest won’t hurt right?

* * *

 

His mind wanders off to dreamland. Daniel was there in front of him with a bouquet of chicken. Yes chicken, not flowers. How sweet, Seongwoo thought. They were walking along Han River, his hands trapped with Daniel’s.

When they sat down, Seongwoo looked around and he saw Daniel. Wasn’t he with Daniel? He looked at the guy beside him and yes, it was Daniel but why was Daniel also jogging? He looked around again and saw a couple, both looks like Daniel. He looked at the guy fishing at the river, it’s Daniel too! Suddenly, he was crowded with full of Daniel.

He woke up with a tap on his shoulder, sweat already forming on his forehead.

“Are you okay?” the man in front of him asked. Is this a dream again?; Because if it is, well then he’s really fucked AND whipped because the man who look like Daniel is sitting beside him. The said man’s hands darted through his forehead, checking if he was sick or not.

“Another Daniel? When will this dream end?” Seongwoo blurted out.

Daniel laughed, as he retreated his hand from Seongwoo’s forehead. “I see you’re dreaming about me Ong Seongwoo” he chuckled.

Seongwoo realized that all of this was real. He quickly turned away his head to hide the forming blush on his face. “I am not! Who are you anyway?!” Seongwoo answered, still hiding his face from Daniel who was just in his dreams earlier and the guy who he has a big fat crush on, but he won’t admit that.

“I’m Kang Daniel? and you keep on saying Daniel, Daniel” Daniel placed his bag on top of the table, now facing Seongwoo.

“you are? Then why don’t you have that beauty mark under your eyes?! And GOD NO, I DID NOT DREAM ABOUT YOU” Seongwoo already faced Daniel, pointing at his face.

“Yes I am. The one and only Kang Daniel! I see you’ve been paying attention to my face hm? Okay fine I believe you ONG” Daniel teased Seongwoo, dragging the last word from his mouth.

“I DO NOT! How can I be so sure you’re the REAL Kang Daniel?” Seongwoo shouted in a whisper, still not believing that Kang Daniel is really the person in front of him. He’s tired of seeing Kang Daniel look a likes.

Scoffing, Daniel wiped the place underneath his eye where the beauty mark should be. After some rubbing, the beauty mark is now visible.

“There happy now?” Daniel stated as a matter of fact tone. Seongwoo still needs more evidence so he asked “and your bunny teeth? and why is your hair brown and not pink?”

Daniel only laughed at how the last question seems a bit childish but he showed it instead "And I dyed my hair already, Mrs. Kim said my hair is too flashy". He can see Seongwoo face palming himself. “Why do you ask? Is there something going on?” Daniel asked.

“I know it sounds creepy but-” Seongwoo slowly looked at Daniel, looking for assurance to go on, with a nod from Daniel, he continued.

“These past few days, I’ve kept seeing people who look like you! It’s making me mad!” Seongwoo slumped on his seat, side facing Daniel.

Daniel moved a little bit closer, whispering to Seongwoo’s ear “Do you know the belief where they said that in this world, 5 people looks exactly like you?” retreating, Daniel smirked. Seongwoo’s ears gone red. He never believed it of course, he thinks that the saying was dumb, but right now, he might believe it since he met like 5 Daniel look alike.

“I guess I believe it now?” Seongwoo squeaked, eating his past words about not believing it. “I guess it’s also true based from your story” Daniel snickered. Seongwoo can only roll his eyes.

“So, since you kept on seeing me, does that mean you fell for me hmm?” Daniel teased, eyebrows going up and down.

“Fuck you” Seongwoo gritted, giving Daniel a resting bitch face. “Oh? Too fast aren’t we Mr. Ong?” Daniel smiled widely. “OH GOD NO, THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT. FUCK! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?” Seongwoo brushed his hand against his face.

“Fuck? You want to?” Seongwoo shoots a death glare to Daniel, which the latter raised up his hands, giving up. “Okay Okay! I give up! I knew your name from Jaehwan. He’s my friend too you know and also Jisung hyung” Seongwoo can’t believe that they have mutual friends! Why didn’t he know? Or maybe Jaehwan and Jisung might have mentioned him but he paid no attention.

“Where is Jaehwan by the way?” Daniel asked, snapping him from his inside dilemma. “He’s with Minhyun hyung and THEY’RE ON A DATE. That ass left me to do our lab report” Seongwoo suddenly realized that he has a report to pass today. He opened his laptop and checked the time, only to see that he has 20 minutes left before the deadline.

“I’M SO DEAD, OUR LAB REPORT IS DUE 20 MINUTES FROM NOW! Help me Daniel?” Seongwoo typed away in a rush, making Daniel peek over his laptop and helped.

After 15 minutes, Seongwoo is finally done with their lab report, thanks to Daniel’s ability to think of observations quickly, they finished it with 5 minutes to spare.

“Well fuck” Seongwoo wheezed. Damn he’s been saying _well fuck_ for the umpteenth time already.

“We will what?” Daniel is at it again, he faced Seongwoo, eyebrows bouncing up and down.

Damn Daniel. Seongwoo fixed his things, preparing to leave but before he stands up he replied

_“Fuck”_

With a smirk plastered on his face, he left with Daniel’s mouth wide open, taken aback by his answer.

Daniel caught up with him in the hallway “ARE YOU SERIOUS ONG SEONGWOO?”only to be answered by a wink.

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this down for 8 hrs straight! and it's supposed to be 1.5k but it ended up as a 5k fic.
> 
> If you reached this part, thank you so much! I really appreciate you guys reading this ;w; Comments and kudos are very very much appreciated and loved! It gives me motivation to write more in the future! 
> 
> if you want to scream at me or anything lol you can go to my [cc](http://curiouscat.me/woojinseob).
> 
> Thank You again for reading this kind of word vomit lol.


End file.
